1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphite coated piston and a process for applying the coating to the piston.
2. The Prior Art
Internal combustion engines are known which have a piston and a cylinder made from a lightweight metal, for example, aluminum. However, the surface of the piston must be coated with another metal to form a running layer because it is not possible to pair a lightweight metal piston with a lightweight metal cylinder. More particularly, it is not possible to have an aluminum piston operate in an aluminum cylinder. This coating is usually galvanized and made from iron, nickel or chromium.
The galvanized layers have a drawback in that they are damaging to the environment and costly to manufacture.